


Vengeance

by scarletchidori



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: These are  the only things I have left of my mother; her diary, a ruined photo, and my own existence. The very same thing that condemned her to a life of misery and pain.





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> I've worked on this for a whole year, because I think Goro is a complicated character but he's never explored that much in the game.  
That's why I wrote something about him before Persona 5 events. I'm slightly worried since I wrote about a delicate subject.  
I don't want to treat lightly that's why I decided to not go into details.

“_Vengeance is in my heart, death in my hand, _

_ Blood and revenge are hammering my head”. _

_ (William Shakespeare)_

_*_

These are the only things I have left of my mother; her diary, a ruined photo, and my own existence. The very same thing that condemned her to a life of misery and pain.

I ruined her. I destroyed her. But despite all of that, I still want to get revenge for her and for what I’ve been through ever since I was put in a foster care. My mother never wrote my father’s name, only referring to him as ‘S’. The first time I read her diary I was angry because she never wrote his full name, but I think I understand why she didn’t want me to know.

_ ‘He said that he got what he wanted from me, so he doesn’t need me anymore. I don’t have a family now, I’m all alone” _

_ ‘I’m pregnant with S child. I don’t know if I can do this, I don’t want this child to suffer for my mistakes’. _

_ She loved me? My mother loved me? I can’t bring myself to consider this option. I ruined her. There are two blank pages and in the third there’s something that shocks me. _

_ ‘I already love this child. I don’t think I will be able to give him the life he deserves but I want to protect him, I have to’ _

_ The other pages are filled with her suffering. Why no one helped her? No one ever gave her a hug and told her that everything would be alright. The last page has only one thing written on it: ‘I’m sorry. I love you’. _

After reading that I swore to myself that I would learn his real identity, I knew she wanted to protect me, but I couldn’t let him go unpunished for what he had done. After almost a year of searching, I discovered his identity. As soon as I learned who he really was I began to feel something that I soon learned was desire for revenge.  
  
I lived a life full of restraints, the mask of the perfect boy always on my face, never showing what I really felt. Smiling when someone looked at me, thanking people when they praised me for being a ‘good kid’, acting always in a way that would push others to want me around them. But nothing seems to work because I’m only a kid and I can’t do anything.

I hide my face in my hands, allowing tears to run down my cheeks when suddenly I feel something strange, the room is filled with silence, my heart is beating really fast, and suddenly someone talks to me. 

“Do you really want to get revenge?”, the voice says whispering in my ear.

“Yes”, I whisper.

“You think you can’t do anything, don’t you?” he asks, “You only need to embrace your desire without restraining yourself”.

“How?”

“Accept me”

“Yes”

“I am thou, thou art I”, the voice whispers “Get revenge for everyone that ever hurt you, release your hate, embrace you anger”

“There’s something on my face”

“You wore a mask for so long that you don’t even remember what it feels like to live without one”.

I grab the mask, a real mask, tearing it from my face, finally feeling free to express my anger, the one I’ve always held in until it became a poison that has contaminated my whole life. I will never forgive my father for what he’d done to my mother, shaming her, leaving her alone, cursing her with my own existence.

I begin to laugh without control. All I’ve ever felt in my life seems to disappear. No more shame, sadness and loneliness. I feel rage and hate. All I ever wanted was to thrust Shido into a living hell and now I have the means to do it.

I have Loki.

I will get my revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work about Persona 5 (and in the persona fandom in general). I hope you will like it, and as always if you find mistakes let me know.


End file.
